Zer0 a number with no Mass
by masterk11er
Summary: Zer0 is killed fighing handsome jack and he plunges into the mass effect universe. How will he survive being captured as a slave.? (mainly mass effect very little borderlands) (beginner story) On hold : due to end of year exams


Ch.1

The beginning At The End

A figure dressed in black stood atop the highest peak on Pandora. Thick black smoke swirled around him, sparking robot wrecks lay around his feet. He looked down at the scared landscape that lay before him. Pandora once was a beautiful planet full of different life, now it was now a charred black surface speckled with bright red fires.

From up on the mountain the figure could see everything his hardened eyes burned with a new anger. The reds and oranges of the fires reflected against his deathly cold black visor. He turned around and looked at the sparking wrecked robots and his captured comrades, that where now held at gunpoint by Handsome Jack the fascist monster that had destroyed Pandora.

"You stupid vault hunters thought you could stop me" he said with a smirk. "think again." "Mordicai do you miss your stupid bird Bloodwing?" he chuckled "jack I'm gonna kill you for what you did to blood!" Mordicai shouted. " well I'm thinking it's time for a bandit family reunion, and say Hi to Roland for me" said sarcastically.

They all watched as jack levelled his gun to Mordicai's head. Anger gripped them all as Mordicai's lifeless body slumped to the ground, his blood rushing out in a pool around him. Nobody said a word.

The figure dressed in black moved behind jack and with a shimmer of light he decloaked. "Ahh there you are, I wondered how many of your bandit friends I would have to kill before you showed up" jack said.

The figure stood silent as jack pointed his small gun at him "your next I think" he said arrogantly. The figure looked down at his friends Lilith, Maya, Krieg, Brick, Axton and Salvador. "I'm gonna finish this" he said thrusting out his hand as his infamous blade digistructed instantly. He raised his blade and cut the handcuffs of Lilith and Maya. Jack aimed his gun at the figures chest and shot all of the rounds in his pistol at the vault hunter. When he heard the click he knew he was a dead man.

Lilith watched as the black figure soaked up Jack's bullets, she watched as the figure looked down at his chest he touched the wet fabric of his black padded suit she saw his blood on his hand. "Hey killer you've taken a beating we can help you" she said while she was unlocking the rest of the hostages. "No this ends today" the figure replied "he will pay for this" he said gesturing with his blade to jack." "He will die here today it will be the last thing I do" he said his voice burning with anger.

"well you haven't got too long to live there buddy" jack said arrogantly. The number Zero appeared above the figures visor "are you gonna kill me with some maths buddy." jack said. "No this is how long you and I have to live" The black assassin said. The assassins last words made jack quickly realise that there was no way out no escape route and no hope. "No do it slab" Bricks thunderous deep voice echoed around the mountaintops as he shouted to the assassin.

The assassin looked back over his friends in his final moments, he saw their pain in their eyes and he knew that right now he had a damn good opportunity to end it. Inside the shaded black visor a smile crept across the assassins face. He remembered the pain that he and his friends had endured over searching for the elusive vault. He was happy to remove handsome jack for his friends, he was happy to give his life for them and now he was about to do both.

His feet began to walk towards handsome jack, and then he began to sprint toward jack with the deadly blade aimed directly at his heart.

"Good luck" he said to his friends one last time before piercing jack's chest with his blade and leaping of the mountain side with handsome jack lodged deeply on his blade.

As they began the slow decent towards the fiery planet surface below he felt weak he knew that he was dying. The gunshot wounds and the lack of blood made him drift into unconsciousness plunging him down into a dark lonely abyss. He saw his comrade faces one last time.

The lack of blood caused the darkness to completely envelop him.

The gripping darkness faded and the assassin felt pins and needles running all along his body. His Heads up Display flickered back into life although it was missing a few options and features like the ECH0net. He immediately began observing his new surroundings. He could hear the low constant hum of impulse engines meaning that he was on board a space ship. He continued looking around his new surroundings he peered between some steel bars and saw a vast cargo bay with steel cages lining the sides. He noticed that the creatures inside the cages were wearing armour that looked quite similar to his own. He scanned the amour and the detailed scans found it was like a hazmad suit.

He turned around and came face-to-face with one of the creatures from the other cages. This creature's suit was blue and grey with a dark green visor. Built into the helmet was a small round blue light where the mouth would be, this lit up occasionally and the assassin assumed that the creature was speaking to him.

The creature stopped trying to talk but instead tried a crude method of communication. He pointed to the cockpit and ran his hand along his throat. The assassin nodded, he knew that that was the international sign for "kill them". He turned and cloaked in front of the creature and pried the metal bars of the cage apart and moved toward the cockpit doors.

The dark figure landed gently down on the dull metallic floor of the space ship he noticed that the hull was very old and it looked as if the ship was well past its lifespan. The assassin guessed it was barely being held together by the shear amount of wields and patches that were dotted all along the hull. He strolled passed a small alcove full with bedding, food, and other furniture. He began to realise that the creatures in the cages were the owners of the ship.

As he slipped between the cages the doors of the cockpit opened and two new creatures walked into the cargo bay. The assassin leaped up onto a ledge nearby to get a better view point.

The two new creatures were quite human in appearance, their heads were large and they had four large black eyes and they looked damn ugly.

The figure darted around the cages and other containers in the cargo bay. He faded into the shadows near the guards. From the shadows He activated his decepti0n suite, a software program that created a hologram copy of him. The assassin had positioned the Decepti0n hologram in front of the guards to draw them out. He activated his cloak suite and moved behind the guards to flank them. He stood silent behind the guards and quickly digitally constructed his infamous blade into his waiting grip. He plunged the blade into the back of the closest guard and his purple and red blood began to spurt from the wound. The blade had pierced so far though, that half of the blade was protruding from his chest. The alien gasped as he felt the blade burning thought his chest, the second guard began to turn when he heard the noise. The dark figure leapt up into the silent air from behind the first guard and quickly thrust the second guard onto his blood stained blade that was still lodged in the original guard's chest. Once their hearts had stopped beating the assassin removed his blade and returned it to its digital hilt.

Once the guards were dead, the assassin moved to the door he gently dragged his blade along a panel that looked liked it controlled the in front of him door. Once his blade had returned to its digital hilt again the door in front of the figure opened with a sharp 'hiss'. The assassin began the cloak suite and crept into the dim cockpit of the vessel.

Once he was inside he began taking in every detail of his surroundings. It was a small room filled with different coloured flashing holographic screens there were two corridors branching of into different areas of the ship. He saw a small group of three lightly armoured four eyed aliens, and a larger taller creature with a hump, that was covered from head to toe in back and red full body armour.

The assassin ran his cloak suite again to buy him some more time. He moved near one of the four eyed aliens that had moved away from the original group. Again the blade digistructed into his hand and he quickly dispatched the guard by gliding the blade along the aliens neck. The body slumped to the floor softly as the assassin tried hiding it behind a nearby barrier. He also noticed that the guard had been carrying a pistol, the assassin reached for it and watched as the new pistol was deconstructed for later use.

After the invisible figure had taken a few more steps, he heard shouting from a cubical down one of the corridors. "Captain we have two bodies outside the cockpit door, I'm not sure that were safe". The assassin had guessed that the alarm would go off eventually. He watched as the remaining two four eyed guards pointed their guns at the door, waiting for something to show.

The alien in red and black armour sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room, He had swivelled it to face the door into the cargo by and waited in baited anticipation to finally kill something. "Boys I'll buy you all a bottle of Rycnol if you capture this intruder for me" the armoured alien said.

The cloaked assassin crept behind the armoured alien who was sitting in the captains' seat. The assassin visor lit up as he scanned the alien's armour for any weakness. He found that there was two points that could easily be punctured and cause severe damage to the wearer.

He opened his decepti0n suite and began to create a hologram that would open the door and start shooting at the guards. The assassin felt the weight as two blades digistructed into his hands. He watched as the doors slid open and the hologram stepped inside the small room. The tall alien stood up and shouted at his men "I knew that suit rat was trouble" "get Em boys". Right on time the hologram began to fire at the guards with the gun that the assassin had picked up earlier.

The room erupted into an all out firefight. The assassin watched at the hologram wounded one of the aliens before being forced back into cover the fight picked up in intensity when the captain began adding his voice and shotgun to the fray." you boys better pull you heads out of your asses their not hats" "kill this damn thing already" the captain seemed to be shouting louder than his deafening shotgun.

The assassin waited until he saw the perfect opportunity to devastate his target.

The captain had just stood up from behind a barrier and was firing his gun and his mouth.

The figure decloaked and quickly lunged at the armoured alien's shoulders with his blades, he felt the blades melt though the armour and into the aliens flesh, then he heard clang as his shotgun fell to the ground of the ship. The assassin breathed a sigh of relief, he was happy that his blades had found their mark yet again. But he was torn of his perch on the alien's shoulders and was thrown across the room into the walls next to the door. The assassin pushed himself out of the dent in the wall that he had created. He looked up at the charging beast that was running towards him, the assassin clasped his blades firmly in his gloved hands and tensed has the slaver charged. As the beast came inches from the figure he felt his body flow like water, he lodged one of his blades deep into one the soft weak point into the aliens shell like armour. The reaction was immediate the beast's muscles tensed and he fell to the ground paralyzed. The slavers watched as their commander slid along the floor in a trail of thick blood, the assassin turned to their leader and walked over to him he retrieved his blooded blade from the beast's lower back and plunged the blade into the beast's neck, he let out a last gargle and a spurt of blood came out of the new wound. The assassin bent over and whispered to the alien "you were a worthy opponent, rest with honour and pride."

The assassin stood up turned to the rest of the crew with his blades ready, he was amused when he saw the slavers had all dropped their weapons and gave up. The figure walked toward his prisoners, he watched as some back away until one was left. 'this one had courage' he thought. The assassin knew it was a bad idea trying to talk to these aliens so instead he used hand signals. After a fair bit of confusion the captured alien slaves were free. The assassin knew that there would be trouble if the slaves saw their capturers again, so he got them into a small room running away from the cockpit.

Once his prisoners were hidden the assassin opened the doors to the cargo bay, only one creature stepped into the room, the assassin recognized the alien was the one he shared a cage with and also the one that had asked him to free them.

His helmet lit up in a smiley face and he walked behind a barrier and began pointing to the dead slaver captain, the assassin watched in amusement as the alien walked to see what he was pointing at, once the alien saw the dead captain he held out his hand, the assassin took the creatures hand and shook it another, smile appeared on and behind his mask.

When he released his hand the alien turned to his people and began to speak "tihs craetrue resuced qaurian slvaes krgoan is daed we ahre frhe" the alien turned to the assassin and a big zero appeared on his face "sorry language barrier" he said. The alien just nodded his head and turned to the swirling galaxy map.

A/N

I hoped you enjoyed that story it's a first time cross over, so please leave your thoughts.

Cheers.

A/N


End file.
